A laser detection and ranging (LADAR) sensor, sometimes referred to as a ladar, uses laser beams to measure distances (or ranges) and instantaneous velocities. A ladar can be used to form images of scenes with a high degree of definition (e.g., 15 cm or better resolution at ranges greater than 1,000 meters). A ladar may be mounted on stationary objects and on vehicles such as airplanes, for example.